planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update Number 1
The first Game Update patch post launch saw a number of new infantry and vehicle weapons, along with a number of fixes to outstanding bugs. It was this patch where the Basilisk, Bulldog, and Walker, Nanite Systems secondary vehicle weapons were split into ground and air variants. It also saw the first of the ESF rocket pod and Skyguard adjustments for game balance. General *Horns are now available for the Sunderer and Flash! Check the Depot under Vehicle Gear. *New weaponry is currently being issued to all three empires. If you are looking for a new light machine gun or assault rifle, head to the Depot and check them out. *A number of changes have been made to Vehicle and Aircraft weaponry. Please see the Vehicle notes below. *Fixed a few crash bugs and provided some optimizations to improve gameplay. *Players may now make multiple characters on the same server. Notable Bugfixes *The NS-11P should now properly unlock medals. *The Facebook Promotional Weapons should now properly unlock medals. *Players should no longer be able to spot enemies without a line of sight. *The Gauss Compact S will now provide players the ability to aim down sights and strafe more accurately. *Destroying enemy terminals will no longer provide a Kill stat. *The Light Assault Jumpjet will no longer break if you run into terrain while in flight. *When holding down push to talk it should no longer become "stuck" when released. *The NS-11A will now have a sound indicating it is being reloaded. *Spawning a vehicle in the warpgate will no longer cause players to fall through the world. *The TX2 Emperor should now provide the correct damage level to targets. Vehicles: *The tail gun on the Liberator is now located on the back of the tail wing and not underneath it. This provides a greater coverage for all tail gun variants. *Aircraft and Phalanx Turret resistance to the following weapons has been reduced: **M40 Fury **C75 Viper **L105 Zepher **G30 Vulcan **M60-A Bulldog *Personal Defense Weapons (on light aircraft only) *Sunderer resistance to heavy machine guns has been increased. *All Flak damage has been increased by 5%. *The Composite Armor tooltip has been adjusted to be more accurate. Infantry Weaponry: New Weapons: *The NS Decimator rocket launcher is now available to all empires. Terran Republic: *The TAR will provide the best hip fire of this empires assault rifles. *The T32 Bull will provide an adaptable solution to long or short range combat but has a slow reload. New Conglomerate: *The Carnage BR is now available. This medium-fast fire rate assault rifle has good hip fire and range limiting recoil. *The Anchor light machine gunprovided good mobility and a 45 round magazine. Vanu Sovereignty *The Corvus VA55 assault rifle has a slow rate of fire but compensates with deadly accuracy. *The Ursa light machine gun will provide a slightly lower rate of fire but extreme accurate fire. General Weaponry *Tank mines can now once again be deployed by throwing them reverting the change made last week. *Extended ammunition attachments will no longer provide more ammunition capability than intended. They all will now provide 4 more rounds. *A small increase in movement accuracy with iron sights was made on on slower assault rifles, carbines, and light machine guns. *A small decrease in movement accuracy was made with the 40 round assault rifles and carbines. *The NC Gauss and Gauss S now have increased projectile speed. *The Cycler TRV now has reduced hip fire accuracy. *The Razor GD-23 now has reduced recoil for the first shot. *The TR CARV and CARV S now have increased equip time. *The LA80 projectile speed has been reduced to put it in line with the other empire sniper rifles. Vehicle Weaponry Aircraft M20 Drake : Previously the M20 Basilisk, this weapon has increased top end damage. It also has a longer range before damage fall off occurs. M60-A Bulldog : Previously the M60 Bulldog, this aircraft weapon has had the following changes: *Magazine size has been reduced from 10 to 6. *Magazine size certifications now 1 round per rank increase. *Projectile speed has been increased *Direct hit damage has been increased *Splash damage will no longer damage heavy armor. *The M60-A has a faster projectile than its ground based variant the M-60G . A30 Walker : This is now the air variant of the Walker weapon system. *The reticule and first person tracer have been changed to make them easier to see. *Projectile speed is slower but drop has been reduced. *Damage has been increased overall. Light Aircraft Rocketpods: *Blast radius in which maximum damage occurs has been reduced. This does not change the size of the blast radius. *Damage against Sunderers and Aircraft have been reduced. *Significantly reduced damage against Phalanx turrets. Liberator AP30 Shredder : *Damage has been increased at close ranges. *Magazine size has been increased to 50. Reaver Air Hammer : *The projectile spread has been tightened up. *Damage per projectile has been increased. *Damage fall off will occur at a further distance. Ground Weaponry Skyguard : *The Lightning Skyguard Turret has increased projectile speed and it's reticule has been adjusted to use the Terran Republic Burster MAX reticule. C75 Viper : *Direct hit damage increased *Increased maximum blast radius damage M40 Fury : *Reduced damage against heavy armor. *Upped direct hit damage and blast damage. Anti-Personnel Phalanx Turret: *Cone of Fire tightened up a bit *Slight adjustments to heat. Will cool off a bit faster and take a little bit longer to overheat. *Pushed out range where projectiles start to lose damage significantly. World *The main shields at Tech Plants are now operated by two generators in the outlying buildings. These shields now have icons that display the status of the generators. *Frosbite Harbor Spawn Room now has a pain field. *The grav pads at the Dahaka Amp Station western forward spawn are now functional. *Players are no longer able to spawn at Sungrey Amp Station when the SCU has been destroyed. *Enemy projectiles will no longer go through the Biolab Gate Shields. *Players still in a vehicle once the pilot has logged off will no longer disconnect. *The Phalanx Turret has increased projectile speed and it's reticule has been adjusted to use the MAX burster reticule. 'UI' *The Regen benefit of a Biolab will now display on the Tab scoreboard. *All Heavy Assault ability items are now using unique icons. *Platoons should now longer state they are “full” when all squads have squad leaders and there is still room for more members. *SAS-R and Impetus optics will now display a description when hovering over with a mouse. *The TS4 Haymaker and FA1 Barrage now have a tooltip when mousing over the progress bar. *Moving a player to another squad will no longer boot them from a Squad/Platoon locked vehicle. *Players removed from a Squad or Platoon channel will no longer be able to use that channel. *Unoccupied Phalanx Turrets should now display “Press E to Enter” messaging. Visual *The NS-11P and NS-11A rifles are no longer the same color. *The Sunderer Smoke Screen will no longer hide decals. *Lightning Hood Ornaments will no longer be placed on top of decals. *New Conglomerate African Forest Weapon Camo no longer displays Vanu Sovereignty coloring. *A MAX unit will no longer appear to float while descending on a Grav Pad. *Purchased Weapon Camo will no longer be cleared when a weapon trial ends. *The Engineering Repair tool is now black. *Main Battle Tank and Lightning armor should no longer cover decals. *The Lasher X2 magazine will now reload and no longer “floats” if the player is sprinting. *The NC Gauss Compact S Underbarrel weapons will now show a reloading animation correctly. *A player will no longer display headless and frozen in a riding pose when killed on a Quad. Category:Game Update